


What She Wants

by sophia_sol



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hark! A Vagrant
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/pseuds/sophia_sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annis just wants to go to university. Is that too much to ask of the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/gifts).



> Fic for Hark! A Vagrant's [Dracula](http://www.harkavagrant.com/index.php?id=285) comics, for the third comic down, entitled "The Horror of the New Woman"

Annis leaned in close, allowing a sultry smile to spread across her lips. "We want sex, obviously," she said, and Frederick grinned wildly. Ahhhh, success, Annis knew. Frederick was theirs. If they were careful, they could convince Frederick to do _anything_ for them.

Annis allowed a wild hope to surface in her breast, a long-suppressed desire for learning, for academic debate and reasoned thought, for the power of knowledge.

Beside her, she could sense her sisters growing eager too, and eagerness overcame caution. Too much too soon, and Frederick could not deal with their unnatural desires. A pity. Frederick was well suited to help them, with his rich entail and his respectable title.

And then -- "Help!" Frederick called out. "Vampires! They want to kill me!"

The traitorous boy. Annis growled and pushed him aside, and went back to the window she and her sisters had entered by. They'd have to try elsewhere.

But before they could escape, a patter of feet ran down the hallway, and Frederick's door was kicked open. And framed in the doorway was a paragon of wild, untamed, furious beauty, a stake clutched in one hand, a cross about her neck, and a look in her eyes that said, "Vampires, beware."

Annis shrank back, but beside her Melisande snarled and switched faces. Melisande had always been the most tempestuous of the three, and could never resist a fight. She sprang forward and attacked the waiting Slayer, for Slayer she must be.

A movement on Annis' other side drew her attention for a brief moment: Georgiana, leaving prudently by the window. Annis paused, caught between two options. What to do? Leave with Georgiana, stay alive to fight another day, stay alive to one day achieve her dreams? Or stand by Melisande, and perhaps fall to the Slayer's skills?

As she stood, undecided, Melisande fell to the floor with a cry, and the Slayer was upon her, stake in hand. The stake descended; Melisande pleaded for mercy; the Slayer was merciless. Melisande was dust, and as the Slayer rose to her feet and looked about for her next target, Annis shivered and dove out the window. She had no hope at fighting. She was good at two things: being sexy, and being studious. Neither would save her in a fight against the implacable Slayer.

Annis ran. She would mourn Melisande later, when she had time.

First she had to survive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Image source: [Women Running From Houses](http://womenrunningfromhouses.blogspot.com/)


End file.
